


I Wanna Make you Move with Confidence

by blushblurryfond



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Slapping, Body Worship, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Crossdressing Kink, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Feminization, Horny Louis, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecure Louis, Jelly Beans!, Kinks, Laughter During Sex, Lingerie, Louis loves Harry's big hands, Louis wears a tiara, Louis whimpers a lot, Louis' family - Freeform, Louis-centric, Loving Sex, M/M, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Missionary Position, Mpreg, Nipple Piercings, Pregnant Louis, Pregnant Sex, Riding, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spooning, Teasing, Top Harry, because why not??, belly button piercings, kind of, mind blowing orgasms, of course, sappiness too, what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushblurryfond/pseuds/blushblurryfond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt himself hardening and realized something. Something that was a bit of an issue. He needed to be fucked. He needed Harry to open him up with his long fingers then fill him up with his big, fat-</p><p>“Louis? Are you sure you’re alright?”</p><p>Louis loved his mom but she was interrupting his very wonderful day dream. Louis frowned but luckily Harry answered for him, being the wonderful husband that he was. He loves Harry. Everything about him. His eyes, his big heart, his stupid jokes, especially his big, fat-</p><p>“He’s okay, Jay. We should probably go home soon though, he’s been very tired.” Louis nodded along thoughtfully.</p><p>OR</p><p>Louis is pregnant and horny and needs to be fucked by his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Make you Move with Confidence

It’s been seven months.

Seven long months since Louis became pregnant with his and Harry's first child. So far, it had been a pretty easy pregnancy compared to some people’s, at least thats what the doctor had said.

Louis craved Jelly Beans, which Harry bought him whenever he asked even if it was three in the morning. He had a little bit of morning sickness in the first trimester but Harry was always there with back rubs, warm hoodies and cuddles. So it was alright.

Well, except for the fact that Louis was getting increasingly horny as the pregnancy progressed. Harry took care of him and helped him when he needed it, which was sometimes multiple times a day.

They hadn't fucked in a week and a half which was okay. Louis had blown up since then and it was getting harder and harder for them to have sex. Harry didn't mind because he was focusing on making sure the baby and Louis were alright. Louis didn't mind because Harry was helping him get off in other ways. He fingered Louis, gave him blowjobs and ate him out. One time, he even got Louis off by sucking his very sensitive nipples for two hours straight and lightly stroking his dick. They both got off from their routine and it was working.

Until now.

Louis and Harry had decided to visit Louis’ family for the day in London. They drove from Hampstead to London and Louis was content the whole ride. He was content when they ate lunch. He was content when they watched a movie. He was content when his sisters caught him up on their lives and all the gossip. He was content when they ate dinner but now they were sitting in the living room drinking evening tea and chatting and something changed.

Louis was not content.

Harry had his hand on Louis’ thigh which wasn't uncommon but now his hand was a little bit too high. It wasn't inappropriate but Louis was turning increasingly horny. He sat there while distantly listening to his mom and Harry converse. He stared at harry’s hand and realized just how big it was. His fingers were so long and slender. They could reach his prostate so easily. Louis smiled happily to himself just thinking about it.

“Louis?”

Louis snapped out of his trance and realized his mother was talking to him. Oops. He hummed in question and his mother then asked him if he was alright.

“Yeah, of course Mum. Why would you think otherwise?” he asked with a pout, oblivious to the understanding and worried look Harry directed at him. He could always tell what Louis was thinking just by one glance. Now was not the time for Louis to be horny again.

Harry squeezed Louis thigh causing a shiver to run through him. Louis continued staring at Harry’s fingers until his gaze trailed to Harry’s crotch. Louis was then imagining things that were the opposite of family friendly.

“He’s just a bit tired from the pregnancy. Kept him up all night last night, poor thing, right babe?”

Louis realized he was once again being spoken to. Why wouldn't people just leave him be?

“Mhm,” he mumbled while still staring at Harry’s crotch, not really knowing what he was being asked. Harry was usually right anyway.

He felt himself hardening and realized something. Something that was a bit of an issue. He _needed_ to be fucked. He needed Harry to open him up with his long fingers then fill him up with his big, fat-

“Louis? Are you sure you’re alright?”

Louis loved his mom but she was interrupting his very wonderful day dream. Louis frowned but luckily Harry answered for him, being the wonderful husband that he was. He loves Harry. Everything about him. His eyes, his big heart, his stupid jokes, especially his big, fat-

“He’s okay, Jay. We should probably go home soon though, he’s been very tired.” Louis nodded along thoughtfully.

Jay picked up the tray of tea and sweets, agreeing that they should probably get going since it was getting late. Louis stood up, as did Harry. He put a hand on the small of Louis’ back, guiding him out of the room and to the front door.

They quickly put on their jackets and shoes and exchanged goodbyes with Louis’ family. Louis smiled through it all, trying to cover his growing erection. They walked down the driveway and once they both closed their car doors, Louis started to palm himself through his pants.

“Harry,” he whimpered, looking at him with pleading, heavy lidded eyes, a crease between his brow.

“I know baby, I’ll try to get us home as quick as I can,” he reassured Louis.

Louis just whimpered again. They lived 40 minutes from Louis’ family.

“It’s okay Lou. Maybe don’t touch yourself, it will only make it worse, Baby.”

Louis reluctantly removed his hand from his crotch and grabbed Harry’s hand placing it on his thigh. It made Louis feel grounded. He sat back and closed is eyes, trying to wait it out.

It had been ten minutes but Louis only felt hornier. He resisted the urge to touch himself by sitting on his hands. Harry kept squeezing his thigh.

Twenty minutes passed and Louis felt like if something didn't fill him up soon, he would collapse. He kept squirming and his erection was obvious through his pants. Harry was looking at his crotch and Louis realized that Harry was hard too. Harry had always gotten off by not letting Louis touch himself and delaying his orgasms.

Thirty minutes passed and Harry’s hand had traveled up Louis’ thigh, almost to the top. They were both continuously shifting in their seats. Harry couldn't take it any longer. His large hand groped Louis’ crotch while driving, causing Louis to moan loudly. The tone of the small space turned from something tension filled into something hot.

“Harry, Babe,” Louis moaned in a high voice.

“Baby, it’s okay, shhh,” Harry said soothingly, “We’ll be home soon and I’ll give you a blowjob okay?”

“No, no, I need to be filled,” his words cut off by a moan as Harry found the head of his dick through his pants, “Harry, please,” he whispered, voice breaking as he said ‘please’.

“Okay, Baby, I’ll finger you right when he get home,” Harry promised.   
“No, need to be,” his back arched off the seat as he moaned. “Fucked,” he almost yelled.

“Lou, the baby. I don’t want to hurt either of you.”

Louis whipped his head to look Harry dead in the eye as they stopped at a red light.

“I _need_ you to _fuck me_ ,” he told Harry, followed by a moan, not looking away from Harry’s green irises.

“Okay,” Harry squeaked out as the light turned green. He looked forward again and put both hands on the wheel before speeding away, definitely breaking the speed limit.

They got home in a minute, Harry speeding into he driveway as Louis palmed himself while moaning loudly.

“Harry!” he shouted. The neighbours were outside and probably heard him but did Louis care? No.

Harry unbuckled himself and ripped the key out of the keyhole. He slammed the door shut after he jumped out and ran around to Louis’ side. He whipped the door open and unbuckled Louis seatbelt, picking him up and helping him out.

Louis waddled up to the front door with Harry in tow. Harry unlocked the door and once they were inside and took off their shoes they stared at each other for a minute, standing a few feet apart.

Louis knew that the next time he gonna get fucked was gonna be in while and while was really horny, Louis cherished this time with Harry and wanted to make it count. So despite his horniness, he swiftly said, “I’m gonna go get changed, meet me in the bedroom,” as he turned away and began walking up the stairs towards their ensuite. He grabbed something before he went inside though.

Once he was inside with the door closed he started feeling calmer. He was still horny but could wait a minute.

Louis slowly stripped off his clothes, making sure he didn’t fall. He then took a wash clothes and quickly cleaned himself all over.

He then looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. There were ugly stretch marks all over his belly and he looked like he ate 15 too many christmas dinners. He hated it. After looking at himself for a minute he sighed and grabbed his baby doll lingerie off the counter and slipped it on, trying to make himself feel a little bit more attractive. He knew it was Harry’s favourite piece of lingerie he owned, other than the piece that was basically just black straps and nothing else.

It luckily still looked okay even with his pregnant belly. The top was black sheer fabric surrounded by red lace and attached to bra-like thin straps. The bottom was short and black sheer with red lace around the edges and in-between the two parts was a pretty red ribbon.

Harry loved that could see his piercings and tattoos from under it. Sadly, he decided to take his belly button ring out when he got pregnant to prevent issues but he kept in his nipple piercings.

He decided to be bare under it so after he fluffed up his hair and put on a little red lipgloss he peaked out into their room to see Harry sitting on their bed leaning against the headboard. He was lazily stoking himself while waiting patiently for Louis.

Louis opened the door all the way, leaning against the doorframe.

Harry’s head snapped in Louis’ direction and his mouth went slack. He took his hand off his cock and looked up closing his eyes and gulping as he whispered what sounded like a prayer. Louis blushed and turned to hide his smile in his shoulder.

Harry looked back to Louis and started stroking himself again, faster this time and moaned, “Louis, fuck.”

Louis leaned off the doorframe and walked slowly to the bed in the centre of their room.

Harry quickly got up and scrambled to the edge of the bed to help Louis up and even through Harry’s praises, Louis started to feel self-conscious. He smiled at Harry though and accepted the help, putting one knee up and then the other while Harry grabbed his forearms. Why did Harry think they needed a mountain of a bed? Louis’ only small.

Once they were sitting on the bed Harry spoke, “So, how you want to do this, Baby?”

Harry sat back against the headboard once again and Louis followed, sitting beside him.

He picked at the edge of his babydoll dress, feeling stupid for thinking he could be attractive while carrying a melon in his tummy. “Um, maybe we could try with me lying down and just see how it works?” he mumbled, unsure.

Harry, of course, caught on to Louis’ sudden mood change and helped Louis by his hips onto his lap. He stroked his fingers through Louis soft fringe while holding him steady with his other hand under the sheer fabric on Louis’ hip.

Louis bit his lip and looked at him as Harry spoke, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Louis shook his head after Harry’s other hand fell to his other hip, his fringe moving around.

“Nothing, nothing. Let’s get going now, don’t want to ruin the mood, now do we?” he answered with a tired smile.

Harry nodded and reached over to the nightstand and got their lube before throwing it on the duvet.

Louis leaned down and put his hands on Harry’s cheeks, kissing him deeply. When their lips touched, electricity shooter through Louis’ veins, something that he was sure would never change.

Harry groped Louis’ ass, spreading his hands over the two cheeks, under the gown. Louis moaned into Harry’s mouth at the contact.Their lips danced together, biting and sucking before Harry traced his tongue along Louis’ bottom lip signalling Louis to open his mouth. Their tongues moved around each other. Harry tasted like the strawberry cakes from earlier and Louis loved it.

“You look so fucking hot in this Baby, so hard for you,” Harry murmured against Louis’ lips.

Harry’s hands moved from Louis’ ass to his sides, running is hands all over Louis like he couldn't get enough.

Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s curls. He further deepened the kiss and whimpered when one of Harry’s fingers ran down his back and into the cleft of his bum, tracing his hole. He arched his back from the touch, feeling needy for something to fill him up. His head hung as he panted loudly.

They broke the kiss and Harry’s fingers then ran up to his nipples. He lightly brushed his thumbs over them. Then he moved the lingerie over and took one in his mouth, swirling his tongue skillfully around the bud and the piercing. Louis gasped out Harry’s name followed by a whimper. Harry moved his mouth over to Louis other nipple and gave it the same attention, turning them both hard and puffy.

Harry grabbed the lube, spilling some over his fingers so he could prepare Louis properly. Louis closed his eyes and Harry kissed each lid before tracing his finger over Louis’ entrance. He slowed pushed his index finger in until the first knuckle before pulling it out and pushing it back farther, careful to avoid Louis’ prostate. He repeated this multiple times before he added another finger.

By the time he was adding a third finger, above him, Louis was breathing heavily and sweating while riding Harry’s fingers. Harry was getting rock hard just from watching Louis swivel his hips but resisted touching his cock. This was about Louis.

“Harry, I need, I need,” Louis panted, while splaying his tiny hands over Harry’s chest and arching his back obscenely. He threw his head back and moaned loudly, giving Harry the view of the column of his throat.

“Baby, calm down, okay? I’ll give you what you need, yeah?”

“Mhm,” Louis whimpered as Harry pulled his fingers out.

“Okay Lou, I'm gonna lie you down on the mattress and we’ll try that first.”

Louis just hummed in response, feeling incredibly horny and needy.

Harry picked up Louis and gently placed him down on the mattress. He kissed Louis’ forehead and tummy. His and Louis’ eyes stayed connected as he gave himself a few strokes and lubed himself up. He went to put a pillow under Louis hips but saw this Louis still had the lingerie on.

“Hey Baby, why don’t we take this off, yeah? It’ll be easier and I wanna be able to feel and see you fully. Is that alright?”

Louis looked at him like he was contemplating something.

“Um, is it okay if I, you know, if I keep it on?” he looked small and unsure and it broke Harry’s heart.

Even though Louis couldn't really hide his growing tummy, he didn't feel like Harry would want him when he was completely naked. Harry looked at him questioningly.

“Why? What’s wrong Lou?”

Harry moved over so he was in between Louis thighs. He rubbed them comfortingly and waited for Louis to answer.

Louis avoided Harry’s eyes and picked at the duvet.

“I don’t know, I just, you know, don’t, um,” he mumbled before tucking his face into his shoulder and unintelligibly mumbling, “I don’t want you to think I’m fat and ugly.”

Harry didn't hear him and paused his movements, “Hmm?”

Louis tore his face away from his shoulder and practically yelled, “I don’t want you to think I’m fat and ugly!”

Louis saw that Harry’s face completely crumbled. Harry shook his head mostly to himself.

“Baby, trust me. Let’s take this off.”

Louis sighed and sat up, putting his arms in the air so Harry could gently remove to gown. Harry proceeded to fold it up and set it aside before he gave all his attention to Louis.

Harry helped Louis lie down once again and he didn't understand what was going on when Harry started kissing all over his body.

Harry lightly rubbed his thighs once again before kissing Louis’ forehead. Louis closed his eyes and Harry kissed his eyelids. The he kissed his cheeks followed by the tip of his nose. The column of Louis’ throat was next. Harry gave light kisses all over it and sucked on the spots that he knew Louis was most sensitive. After that he left a trail of kissing down Louis’ chest and kissed each of his nipples to which Louis shivered. He then trailed kisses down each of Louis’ arms, making sure to kiss his biceps, forearms and each of his fingers followed by his palm.

He then moved down the bed and massaged Louis’ thighs. He left kisses on the inside of both of them while sucking and leaving a few marks. After, he moved up and kissed a ring around Louis’ tummy. He made sure to kiss each one of the stretch marks. He kissed all over Louis’ tummy then, making Louis giggle behind the back of his hand.

Harry removed Louis’ hand from his mouth and lightly pinned his wrists on the bed beside them before kissing Louis squarely on his mouth.

He placed his hands on Louis’ tummy, lightly rubbing it in circles before putting his forehead against Louis’ and locking their eyes.

“Louis, from the moment I saw you, I knew that I would never see anyone more beautiful. You’re beautiful inside and out from the way you treat your siblings to the way you look while you’re sleeping, your always beautiful. From the second we started dating I knew I wanted to get married to you and have kids with you. You should never be ashamed of the beautiful thing your body is doing right now. It’s what I always wanted with you. I know your body is changing very fast right now but that doesn't change the blue in your eyes or the crinkles by them when you smile. I know it can be a lot. I’ve seen how strong you've been. But no matter the way you look you’ll always be beautiful to me. If you’re 200 pounds I’ll love you. If you’re 300 pounds I’ll love you. There’s nothing wrong with your body and you’ve never looked better, I mean your carrying my baby, how hot is that?”

Louis giggled at that.

“Anyway I’m trailing off a bit, you know how I like to talk about how wonderful you are, but the point is that I love you and you’ll always be beautiful to me. Never think that I’ll think differently of you because of the way you look, but my personal opinion is that you could never be anything less than beautiful, even if you grew an extra limb or turned green like The Grinch.”

Louis laughed and was smiling a dazzling smile by the end of Harry’s speech. A smile that could stop wars and light up a country.

“I love you, Lou,” Harry whispered.

“I love you too, Haz, you big sap.”

They were surprisingly both still hard so Harry proceeded to put a pillow under Louis hips. Once they were ready he grabbed Louis’ hips and put his cock against Louis’ hole, brushing over it a few times, making Louis shiver. He then pushed the head in and they both moaned that the sensation after waiting for so long. He pushed in farther and soon his balls were rested against Louis’ ass cheeks.

“Go, go, go,” Louis urged and soon the mood picked up again and they were both hot and ready.

Harry started to thrust into Louis, careful not to hurt him. He couldn't lean over Louis so he tried to make it work by holding his hips but that wasn't working either. He moved to his knees so to give him stability but then he was too high. He tried to thrust but after a couple times they both knew it wasn't the right position.

“Okay, how about we try on your hands and knees and see if that works?”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s try that,” Louis agreed.

The moved around and soon Louis was ready and waiting and Harry was at the end of the bed, positioning himself so that he could enter Louis again. He thrust a few times and once they got their pace going, it was alright, but Harry kept hitting his prostate so Louis’ arms were slipping and God, was his back sore.

“Stop, Babe.”  
 Harry stopped immediately and Louis peaked out and looked at Harry, “This is so difficult, I keep slipping and my back, fuck.”

They both laughed at their failure. Harry slipped out and Louis turned around. They started kissing, giggling into each others’ mouths for no reason at all.

“I just want to fuck my husband, why is this so hard? It really should be easy, shouldn't it? Why are we so bad at this?” Harry wondered aloud.

Louis laughed loudly and answered back, “I don’t know Haz but it better work because I fucking need this.”

They both stopped laughing and looked at each other hungrily.

“Ride me.”

“Fuck, yes,” Louis moaned, moving to straddle Harry after he lied down.

Louis reached behind him and grabbed Harry’s cock and guided it into himself, shivering and whimpering once he was fully sitting on Harry’s cock.

They both looked in each other eyes communicating their mutual understanding of; this is it, the perfect position.

Louis started to swivel his hips in figure-eights. Harry slapped his ass a couple times and Louis gasped, dick twitching.

“My tiara, get me my tiara.”

Harry understood immediately. He reached over to the bedside table and took out Louis’ favourite thing to wear when riding Harry. He passed it to Louis who placed it on his head, biting his lip while smiling with his eyes closed.

He began to bounce on Harry’s cock and Harry groaned.

“Louis, _fuck_.”

Louis reached back and put his hands on Harry’s thighs, arching his back and throwing his head back. He bounced faster as Harry hit his prostate over and over.

After a while he leaned forward again and placed his hands on Harry’s chest, swivelling his hips quickly.

Harry could tell Louis was getting tired so he placed his hands on Louis’ sides to support him and ensure he didn't fall and began thrusting up into him.

“Ha-Harry,” Louis whimpered, fringe falling over his eyes and tiara slipping.

Harry growled and slapped Louis ass again.

Louis tried to touch himself but Harry slapped is hand away, “No Baby, I’ll give you what you need when it’s time.”

Harry could tell how much Louis needed this when he just nodded and bit his lip, submitting himself to Harry’s control. His head was hanging and a single tear fell onto Harry’s chest. The tiara was almost falling all the way off and Harry thought that Louis was the definition of a beautiful mess.

Soon enough Harry was close and he was ready for them to finish together, something they always liked to do. He thrust up quickly and felt his orgasm approaching, waiting for the last minute to touch Louis, waiting until three tears stained Harry’s chest and Louis was flushed and falling over.

He was seconds away from letting go when he finally touched Louis. He wrapped his hand around Louis’ dick and after two tugs, Louis was shuddering and spurting between them and that was all Harry needed. Louis gasped and saw white as he felt Harry fill him up with his cum, heard Harry’s groans. They were both surrounded by white noise, feeling one of the best orgasms either of them had ever had. Louis felt it pass in waves, his hole clenching and unclenching as he felt the effects of his orgasm wash over him. Harry felt like he was coming for hours and like he was about to pass out.

Time slowed and then it regulated again.

Louis sat on Harry’s cock for a couple minutes afterwards, both of them regulating their breathing and speeding pulses

Harry then helped Louis slip off his softening cock and lay on his side so they were facing each other, careful of his tummy. They stared at each other for a while, both looking like the visual of mind-blowing sex.

Harry tucked Louis’ hair behind his ear and was pleased to find that the tiara was still on. Louis smiled and made a kissing face, indicating for Harry to kiss him. Harry smiled to and leaned in and they tried to kiss but they couldn't stop smiling.

“I love you, Lou, always and forever.”

“I love you too Haz, forever and ever and ever and ever,” Louis said as he rolled over onto his back and smiled at the ceiling. He then looked over at Harry who was staring at him with stars in his eyes.

“We're being a couple saps again aren't we,” Louis giggled.

Harry laughed and leaned over to tickle Louis. He laughed as Harry tickled under his armpits and smiled as Harry kissed him behind his ear before whispering in it, “Wait here, I’ll get a cloth.”

He climbed off the bed and went to get a warm, wet cloth and something he knew Louis would love. He went back onto the bed and gently wiped off the bottom of Louis’ tummy and around his hole before pulling out the sparkly pink butt plug. Louis giggled when he saw it and gladly let Harry put it in.

Harry then cleaned on his own stomach and cock before throwing the cloth into the bathroom.

They went under the covers and Harry spooned Louis after he turned off the lights.

“Goodnight Harry, I love you.”

“Goodnight Lou, I love you too.”

Harry was almost asleep when Louis kicked his shin with his heal.

“Harry?”

“Hmm.”

“Will you go get me some jelly beans from tesco?”

“Yes Louis,” Harry sighed and although he tried to be annoyed, it was too endearing.

And he loved Louis, so.

**Author's Note:**

> If ya like it leave kudos! Sorry for any mistakes and comment if you want Xx.


End file.
